2009 Season
Champion Joel Hintsala Team RevUpLikeADouch Commissioner Lee Janson Events from 2009 season Lee abusing his comissioner authority to increase QB scores Brett and Dylan's collusion by dropping players, after Dylan was out of the playoffs. They we're quoted discussing "future trades" and "draft picks" to hide their shady intentions. Reggie Wayne interception keeping Eric from the playoffs (and allowing Joel to become champion) Lee and Mike's regular season tie (92 to 92) decided by head coaches (win for Packers loss for Ravens) Playoff teams 6 - Joel Hintsala, Mike Kovala, Andy Ruuska, Marcus Liubakka, Brett Tuominen, Tyler Johnson Super Bowl - Joel defeated Marcus Source: This email was sent by Mike Kovala (D-Town Sorry Brah's): --- Congrats to Andy and Joel for securing the final two spots. It looks like it did end up going by points scored, due to the fact there was no way to make it work by using schedule, since everyone had an argument. As rediculous as it sounds Joel beat Eric by one point. Andy 974 Joel 970 Eric 969 Dolan 853 That shit had to hurt... Like when you didn't start TO this week, had two starters on BYE in week 9, and Reggie Wayne throwing a rediculous interception... Sorry Brah 2009 Information staten island oligarchians - Lee Janson QB Peyton Manning RB Brian Westbrook RB LenDale White WR Derrick Mason WR Hines Ward TE Jason Witten D/ST Ravens D/ST K Ryan Longwell HC Ravens Coach BE Bernard Berrian BE Donovan McNabb BE Steve Breaston BE Muhsin Muhammad Bill's beef curtain - Marcus Liubakka QB Philip Rivers RB Adrian Peterson RB Ahmad Bradshaw WR Randy Moss WR Roy E. Williams TE Tony Gonzalez D/ST Steelers D/ST K Neil Rackers HC Steelers Coach BE Eli Manning BE Antonio Bryant BE Andrew Walter BE Eddie Royal D-Town Sorry Brah's - Mike Kovala QB Carson Palmer RB Maurice Jones-Drew RB Brandon Jacobs WR Andre Johnson WR Wes Welker TE Antonio Gates D/ST Panthers D/ST K Jason Elam HC Packers Coach BE Ryan Grant BE Devin Hester BE Brett Favre BE Julius Jones The Barefoot Contessas - Tyler Johnson QB Drew Brees RB DeAngelo Williams RB Darren Sproles WR Anquan Boldin WR DeSean Jackson TE Kevin Boss D/ST Giants D/ST K David Akers HC Eagles Coach BE Joseph Addai BE Ben Roethlisberger BE Santana Moss BE Percy Harvin Joey Jo Jo Jr. Shabadoo - Andy Ruuska QB Tony Romo RB Michael Turner RB Clinton Portis WR Calvin Johnson WR Vincent Jackson TE Dallas Clark D/ST Vikings D/ST HC Patriots Coach BE Tim Hightower BE Santonio Holmes BE Jason Campbell BE Visanthe Shiancoe BE Derrick Ward Whirling McDervishes - Ryan Lucarelli QB Trent Edwards RB Marion Barber RB Steve Slaton WR Larry Fitzgerald WR Roddy White TE Kellen Winslow D/ST Bears D/ST K Rob Bironas HC Chargers Coach BE Marshawn Lynch BE T.J. Houshmandzadeh BE Braylon Edwards BE Matt Hasselbeck Great Mutatos - Eric Janson QB Tom Brady RB Steven Jackson RB Kevin Smith WR Reggie Wayne WR Terrell Owens TE Chris Cooley D/ST Patriots D/ST K Nate Kaeding HC Falcons Coach BE Thomas Jones BE Matt Schaub BE Pierre Thomas BE Torry Holt Dicktown Busey Fans - Dylan Tuominen QB Jay Cutler RB LaDainian Tomlinson RB Frank Gore WR Greg Jennings WR Dwayne Bowe TE Owen Daniels D/ST Titans D/ST K Nick Folk HC Giants Coach BE Reggie Bush BE Lee Evans BE Jamal Lewis BE Kyle Orton Team RevUpLikeADouch - Joel Hintsala QB Aaron Rodgers RB Chris Johnson RB Willie Parker WR Donald Driver WR Brandon Marshall TE Greg Olsen D/ST Packers D/ST K Mason Crosby HC Cardinals Coach BE Kurt Warner BE Anthony Gonzalez BE Jonathan Stewart BE John Carlson Twig TheKenShamrocks - Brett Tuominen QB Matt Ryan RB Matt Forte RB Ronnie Brown WR Steve Smith WR Marques Colston TE Jeremy Shockey D/ST Eagles D/ST K Stephen Gostkowski HC Vikings Coach BE Matt Cassel BE Darren McFadden BE Chad Ochocinco BE Lance Moore